Sasusaku fanfic: Itachi's child
by hinata3487
Summary: The anbu black ops. Have found a mysterious infant being kidnap by cloud shinobi. What will happen when two teammates that have not seen each other for over three years are ordered to take care of a baby? Will they come closer together or farther apart?
1. Ch1: the misson starts now

**Here my first fanfic for this account I hope you like it & none of the characters or songs belong to me they belong to their rightful owners this is pure fan base and if any one does not like this please, please don't hate me just don't read this fanfic at all - hinata3487 p.s. for this story all the chapters will be short.**

Its been three years since Sasuke came back to Konoha and squad 7 has been disband. Naruto and Sasuke are both part of the anbu black ops. Naruto and Hinata are dating, so are Sai, Sakura and Kiba, Ino; Neji, Tenten Shika and Temari are married. Ok now that everyone what is going on with the couples lets begin with the story.

**Normal p.o.v.**

It was a regular day and Sasuke was on his way back home from his mission when Naruto came behind him.

"Hey Sasuke" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke jumped "w-what the hell is wrong with you, you baka" yelled Sasuke pissed at Naruto.

"Grandma wants you oh and Sasuke why didn't you tell me about the baby you sly dog you" snickered Naruto.

" wha" said Sasuke puzzled.

"tsk whatever" said Sasuke ( ahhhh why now I just got off a mission today now I got another one *sniff* inner Sasuke).

**At the Hokage tower**

A few minutes later Sasuke got to the hokage tower and saw Sakura standing out side of the hokage room caring paper work.

"hey Sakura" waved Sasuke. Sakura turn around and then fell on her ass and drop the paperwork.

"ouch that hurts, oh hi Sasuke-kun"

"Are you ok" asked Sasuke.

"um go right in I have to pick these up ill be right there" said Sakura.

Sasuke went right inside and saw Lady Tsunade holding a little baby.

"Is that your child" asked Sasuke.

"No, its you new mission" said Tsunade.

" W-w-whaaaat" said Sasuke surprised.

"Ssshhh" said Kakashi.

"You're here to sensei; wait but why me" asked Sasuke.

"Because for some reason this little baby has to the sharingan" said Lady Tsunade.

" You mean that baby could be Itachi's" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh no" said Kakashi.

All of the sudden the baby woke up and started to cry really loud.

"Make him stop, make him stop Sakura" yell Tsunade.

"What is it milady" said Sakura.

"Make him stop crying please" cried Tsunade.

"Give him to me" sighed Sakura.

Sakura starts to sing

yume no tsubomi hiraku

mabushii sora wo aogi

mune paii hirogaru

yasashiii kaori

kikoeru wa koi no rizumu

kisetsu keo ai ni kitene

diaisuki darou sasaya itara

sekai juu ni kikoe chau kana

hazuka shikute utsubu miteta

watashi no te wo tori hayashii dasu

"Aww its so kawii" said Sakura falling in love with it as he is holding her hair and smiling.

"So that's what she thinks" said Kakashi and Sasuke.

"This baby has the sharingan , wait… this baby is your baby Sasuke" said a shocked Sakura.

"What how can you say some thing like that its not even mine" answered Sasuke.

"Sakura we don't know if its Sasuke's or not yet; you know there's more than one Uchiha alive" claimed Kakashi.

Sasuke throw a shuriken at Kakashi *logged*

"Damn it why do I keep mistaking logs for people" complained Sasuke

"Anyways Sakura I'm adding you to this mission that means you moving in to Sasuke house" ordered Tsunade

**To be continued**


	2. Ch2: moving in & kisame did what

**None of the characters or songs belong to me they belong to their rightful owners this is pure fan base and if any one does not like this please, please don't hate me just don't read this fanfic at all - hinata3487 p.s. Itachi is a little violent in this one.**

**Sakura p.o.v **

"w-wait Tsunade-sama please, I cant I have a date with my boyfriend, and I was planning to move in to his apartment" I whined.

"Sorry Sakura but no, this mission is final" said Tsunade.

"But milady" I said.

"No buts" yelled Tsunade.

"Gomenasai" I said as I bowed down to her.

**To Itachi who is arguing with his ex-girlfriend**

**Kisame p.o.v**

"What are you talking about we never had sex" said Itachi.

"Yes we did it, a year ago at the bar" said Misa.

"What are you talking about I was with kisame not you, tell her" complained Itachi.

"hahaha" I laugh scared.

**Flashback**

"Hey Kisame I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back ok" said a drunk Itachi.

"Hehe this is the perfect chance for me to get fucked" I thought.

"Ill just put spike his drink with aphrodisiac and he'll be all over me" I said.

**End**

"You bitch" yelled Itachi.

"Wait I can explain" I said scared.

"Because of you the son I didn't know until now has been kidnapped and he has the sharigan" said Itachi getting more pissed.

"Ok Itachi look its not as bad as it sounds right" I said as I nervously laughed.

"Your butts about to get the shit beat out of it" said Itachi as he got closer to me.

*Starts beating the shit out of Kisame*

**Normal**

**At Konoha**

"What his name anyway Tsunade-sama" asked Sakura.

"His name is Daichi" answered Tsunade.

"Daichi, huh what a perfect name for him" said Sakura as she rocked him to sleep.

"Tsk, how long do we have to take it" said Sasuke.

"Don't call Daichi an it" snapped Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura right, he's just a little baby" replied Kakashi.

"Back to the question; just until the anbu can find his mother" answer Tsunade.

**A few min. later at the store**

"Lets see what should we buy" mumbled Sakura.

"O.m.g the eggs are half off" said Sakura, grabbing to Sasuke.

"Who cares lets just buy the stupid food and go" said Sasuke.

"Ok let me just get another carton of eggs" said Sakura.

**With Itachi **

"Don't worry I'll find him Misa" whisper Itachi.

"Kisame were going now" said Itachi.

"Ok I'm getting up" mumbled Kisame.

**A week later at the Uchiha mansion**

"Sasuke will you watch Daichi for me" asked Sakura.

"Sure" answered Sasuke.

"Ill be right back in at least two hours" said Sakura.

**Doorbell rings ***Din don din don*

"Naruto what are you" said Sasuke as he answered the door.

"So it is your baby, I knew it" said Naruto.

"Naruto the baby is my mission its not mine" said Sasuke.

"I know Kakashi told me so from what I heard Sakura's also on this mission" said Naruto.

"Yeah so what" answered Sasuke.

"I think the father role suits you Sasuke" laughed Naruto seeing Daichi on Sasuke back.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood to hear that crap" said Sasuke.

"Really, than lets talk I haven't seen you in a while Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Um Sasuke do you want some tea" said Sakura peeking behind from the kitchen corner.

"Whatever" Sasuke answered.

"Hi Sakura-chan" said Naruto.

"Oh hi Naruto when did you get here" asked Sakura.

"A min ago" replied Naruto.

"Naruto do you want some tea too" said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto answered.

"Here you guys tea I'll see you in two hours" Sakura said as she went out the door.

"So Sasuke" asked Naruto.

"Hmm" said Sasuke.

"Do you really think you can restrain yourself with Sakura" Naruto asked.

*Sasuke hits his head on the table*

"What the hell" said Sasuke.

"I can already see it; Sakura taking a bath and you enter the bathroom and see her with just a little towel on (Naruto image: Sakura: Sasuke kun: Sasuke: sorry I didn't know you where in here) and of course you wont be able to contain yourself" smirked Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto" asked Sasuke.

"Eh" (nose starts bleeding) Sasuke said.

"What are you thinking of you little perv" said Naruto.

"It was the hit" Sasuke replied.

"I'm joking" laughed Naruto.

"Here take this (hand Sasuke a napkin) clean yourself up" said Naruto.

Snatches the napkin from Naruto

"Yeah whatever" said Sasuke.

Naruto start to laugh out of no where.

**To be continued **


	3. Ch3: the break up & the question

**None of the characters or songs belong to me they belong to their rightful owners this is pure fan base and if any one does not like this please, please don't hate me just don't read this fanfic at all - hinata3487 p.s. some of these idea were inspired by annria2002 and her doujin hero's comeback, its on deviantart its so awesome so please go and watch/read it, T^T its so amazing also Sasuke does not know that anyone is dating besides Naruto and Hinata ( I'm going to have some links on my profile about how Sakura looks like under the tree so please do look at them) + Karin is an anbu she has black hair with white highlights.**

**Normal p.o.v**

"Hey Sasuke do you know where Sakura went to" Naruto asked.

"How should I know" Sasuke answered.

"Well you to are kind of on this mission together so I though you would know" mumbled Naruto.

"Baka" whispered Sasuke

**To sakura**

"I cant wait for my date with Sai; I cant believe its been 6 months since we started dating" Sakura thought to herself.

**Starts to rain **

"It would have to be on the one day; when I final get to see Sai that it would rain" sighed Sakura.

"Lets see were supposed to meet right so I wonder where he could…" Sakura said as she seen to shadows in an alley.

"S-sai" said Sakura about to cry.

**To Ino**

**Ino p.o.v**

"Hey there's Sakura I wound what she's doing out in the rain" I said to myself (At that moment I notice she was crying and I knew what had happen when I seen those tears in her eyes. It was just like the time her beloved cat Kirara had dead on a mission with her. The only thing I can do is try to comfort her and I will.).

"I-ino" said Sakura wiping her tears away.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry" I said hugging her as tight as I could without hurting her (then she began to cry even more).

"Sakura, just let it all out" I said rubbing her back.

**At Ino's house**

"Sakura, who are you staying with" I asked

"Sasuke, I'm staying with him until the mission is over with" answered Sakura.

" OK, I'll call Sasuke" I said.

**Calls Sasuke**

**Sasuke p.o.v**

**At Uchiha mansion**

"Its been over three hours Sasuke-teme" Naruto whined.

"I know that dope" I said getting a little pissed off.

**Ring, ring **

"Hey Sasuke your cell is going off" Naruto said.

"Whatever just pick it up for me will you" I yelled.

"Fine; hello this is Naruto speaking" Naruto answered.

"Sasuke its for you" said Naruto as he gave me the phone.

**Ino p.o.v**

"Hello Sasuke, its Ino" I said.

"Ino what do you want if it has something to do with me on a da-" Sasuke said having an attitude.

"Sasuke will you shut up for a min about me being your stupid fan girl" I said before Sasu-gay could finish his sentence (what an ass thinking I would cheat on my boyfriend for him that never going to happen).

"Whatever just hurry up and tell me what you need Ino" Sasuke said.

"I just wanted to tell you that Sakura is going to stay over my house to night okay so bye-bye" I said hanging up in his face (which it felt fun to do).

**Normal p.o.v**

"Sasuke what was that about" Naruto asked

"I have no idea but she said something about Sakura staying over her house tonight" Sasuke answered.

"What do you think happen" Naruto said.

"How am I suppost to know you idiot" Sasuke replied.

**Flashback**

"_w-wait Tsunade-sama please, I cant I have a date with my boyfriend, and I was planning to move in to his apartment" Sakura whined._

"_Sorry Sakura but no, this mission is final" said Tsunade._

**End**

**Sasuke p.o.v**

"Hey Naruto, who is Sakura dating" I asked.

"Huh, sorry I wasn't paying attention; can you say that again" Naruto said.

"I said who is Sakura dating" I yelled.

"Oh let me think…I think it was Sai" Naruto said.

"Who's Sai" I asked.

"You know your replacement" answered Naruto.

"You mean that gay bastard" I said wounding why would Sakura date someone like him and who else is dating.

"Yeah" Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto, since I've been gone who else is dating that I don't know" I asked.

"Well Tenten and Neji are married so are Shikamaru and Temari; and you know about Sakura and Sai so that just leaves…Ino and Kiba that's all I think" Naruto said nodding his head.

"Just what happen when I was gone" I said out loud.

"Lots of things teme" laughed Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, I was thinking could you help me find a pretty place with lots of flower and other stuff girls like" Naruto asked blushing.

"What for" I asked.

"Its n-nothing really" Naruto replied still blushing.

"Let me guess, you're going to propose to Hinata right" I said.

"w-well maybe" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Hmph" I smirked of how much Naruto was blushing.

**At Ino apartment**

**Ino p.o.v **

"That Sai pisses me the fuck off" I growled.

"Ino don't say that" said Hinata.

"Ino right though Hinata, I cant believe that he would just go out and cheated on Sakura like that; I mean its their freaking 6th month anniversary" Temari yelled.

"I'm alright guys really" Sakura said wiping her tears away and then smiling.

"Sakura, you know you're a really bad liar" Tenten said as I saw a tear run down her face.

"Sakura, your crying" I said as I wiped it off her cheek.

"What are you talking about Ino" Sakura said as she turned around to the window.

As Sakura looked out the window she began to cry. Harder and harder the rain pour and the more tears went down her face. As she started to remember all the times she had with Sai and what Sai told to her two hours ago.

**Flashback**

_Sai was on the wall while Karin was kissing him. Suddenly, Sai spotted Sakura and pulled Karin away from him, Karin followed what Sai was looking at. She spotted her too… Sai walked towards Sakura, and said, "I'm sorry Sakura but I don't love you anymore" At that very moment he said that Sakura's heart started to break; she started to run away until she was standing under a giant tree in the park (In marked in the tree was Sai ands Sakura names from their first dates how romantic __J__ )._

**End**

**Normal p.o.v **

**The next morning **

**At the gates**

"Well I guess this is goodbye my sweet cherry blossom; you'll find someone better than me I promise" Sai said as he looked it the sun rise.

"Sai, are you ready to leave yet" Karin yelled.

"I'm coming Karin" said Sai turning to the gate.

"Sai… do you really think it was the right thing to do" Karin asked.

"To do what" Sai said puzzled.

"Break up with that girl, I mean you really loved her" Karin said looking down.

"It was, plus I don't think a long distance relationship would work, I mean we would never be able to see each other until this mission is over" Sai walking out of the gate.

"Yeah and that's going to be like 10 years from now anyway" Karin said trying to catch up with Sai.

**At the Uchiha mansion **

"Good morning Sasuke" said Sakura walking the front door.

"Whatever" Sasuke said holding Daichi.

"I see you're still grumpy as always" giggled Sakura.

"Yeah and you're annoying" said Sasuke trying to yell.

"Ok, you got me there so you want something to eat" said Sakura go in to the kitchen.

"Sure; hey Sakura-chan" whispered Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke(did he just say Sakura-chan)" answered Sakura.

"What happen last night" asked Sasuke.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" replied Sakura.

"I can tell you're lying Sakura" Sasuke said.

"Huh" said Sakura looking at Sasuke.

"You're not very good at that stuff" Sasuke replied.

"I know, and what happen last night was really nothing we were just having a party over Ino's place" Sakura said smiling.

**An hour later**

"Hey Sasuke if they cant find Daichi mother what would you do" asked Sakura.

"I have no idea" answered Sasuke, who was paying no attention to the question.

"Well its just that if they cant find no one, I want to keep him" Sakura said.

**To be continued XD**


	4. Ch4: sasuke's bad day & girl talk

**Normal p.o.v **

"What… are you crazy Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh be quiet!" Sakura said, holding Daichi.

"You know what… we'll talk about this later…" Sasuke said trying to avoid the question.

"Ok… whatever you say Sasuke." said Sakura.

**A few min. of awkward silence**

"Sakura, I'm going out for a hour." Sasuke said as he got up from his chair.

"What for?" asked Sakura.

"Just to talk to Kakashi bye." said Sasuke.

"Well I guess that means me and you are going over to see the girls Daichi…" whispered Sakura cradling Daichi back and fourth

"But first lets get every thing ready!" Sakura said while grabbing his bag.

**Where Sasuke and Kakashi are at**

**Sasuke p.o.v**

"So Sasuke, how is it like having a son?" Kakashi started.

"What are you talking about?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Well it might be your child, Sasuke." Kakashi replied which was dumb because he should know that I have never had I girlfriend in my life.

"How can it be mine?" I said getting really pissed off.

I saw Kakashi eyes widen when he asked "So you're a virgin?" it was like he was expected me to say I had sex with like 20 women and I got all of them pregnant.

"No" I answered with a will you stop talking about this all ready plz face.

"So it could be-" Kakashi said right before I interrupted him.

"I didn't have sex with a girl" I said with gooses bumps on my back from thinking what happen when I was with Orochimaru

**Kakashi starts to move away from Sasu-gay**

"Sasuke I didn't know you were gay?" said Kakashi, now trying to avoid me like I'm going to rape him; how stupid can he be.

"I'm not!" I answered looking at him then the clouds.

"Than what happen?" he asked, now he wants to know really.

"I was raped" I said which was pretty obvious, if I say so myself.

And right after that he said "Nvm I shouldn't have asked." thank goodness he final shut the fuck up about this.

**Lets just leave the guys alone for a sec *sweet drop***

**To the Hyuga mansion **

**Sakura p.o.v**

"Aww he so cute!" Hinata said trying to not take a pic of him.

"Look at his little hand!" Tenten said putting her finger by his hand.

"Hi there!" said Temari waving her hand at him, I could just bet that he loved the attain he was getting.

"Aww I wish I could keep you forever!" I said holding him as he smiled and grabbed my hair.

"Sakura what's his name?" Ino asked.

"It's Daichi." I said.

"So cute!" Ino said shaking her head.

"He even looks wise!" Temari pronounced and as a girl I still don't understand why we like babies but we can't help if can we.

"I know right!" I said rubbing his head.

"Oh I cant wait to have a child!" said Hinata.

"Guys guess what!" Tenten said making me curios.

"What is it Tenten?" all of said at once.

"I'm pregnant!" Tenten said squealing.

"Omg, when?" Hinata said with her mouth open.

"Yesterday!" Tenten replied.

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday?" Ino yelled shaking Tenten.

"Well it happen after I left the house" Tenten said.

"You guys are so lucky that you guys are married to the guy you love." Ino said.

"What do you mean by that?" Temari asked.

"Well Hinata is still dating Naruto and I doubt he has the balls to propose to he, no offense Hinata." Ino said rubbing her head.

"Oh its ok, he is a little clueless at times." Hinata replied.

"Sakura just got her heart broken by the emotionless Sai and I'm still dating Kiba" Ino said like she wish Kiba was there so she could hit him.

"Aww is it not working out between you two?" I said, knowing what she was going to say.

"Yeah" Ino answered.

"So what's happening between the two of you" Hinata asked.

"Well" said Ino started to complain. "He's acts like he's not interested with me, ill call him to see if he wants to go out and he'll just hang up on me oh and that's just for starters…I'm not saying the rest*thinking about all the things that been going on in her relationship*'

"Damn that's sounds bad!" Tenten said.

"Hey I just notice that he doesn't have the sharigan?" Hinata said .

"Yeah, I thought he had the sharigan?" replied Ino.

"He does its just not active right now…" I answered.

"That's so cool!" Temari said giggling.

**To Sasuke just returning home**

**Sasuke p.o.v**

"Hn…" I said auspicating to hear Sakura voice.

I wonder where those two I wasn't gone to long.

_***See the letter***_

_To Sasuke kun_

_Sasuke-kun Daichi and I are over the girls _

_I already went shopping and bought all the_

_things that we might need. If you need anything_

_just call, there is food in the fridge; I bought _

_some tomatoes because I though you might _

_want to snack on something. the languary is_

_done, its hanging outside I put new covers on_

_the bed so don't worry about making it. I cleaned_

_up the house so I don't think you have to worry _

_about any thing well see you in an about an hour or so._

_From Sakura and Daichi_

"So I final get an hour to myself huh?" I said to myself.

As I was about to go in my room I heard this huge banging noise coming from the door for a second. When I look out the window there was nothing there but then again, I just glance out side; once I turned around five black figures were right behide me *can you guess who they are*…

"Sasuke?" They yelled tackling me.

"We heard you have a crush on Sakura!" they said with an :3 look on most of their faces.

"Where the fuck did you here that from?" I asked.

"From Kakashi…" said Shino with a blank face.

Sometimes I wonder how people can stand him.

Kiba and Naruto where just staring at Shino with weird faces.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru about to fall over

"Uchiha you better hurry up and ask her out." said Neji who was standing there all cool, ha like he could ever be.

"Yeah I mean she just go her heart crash by Sai, and now most of here fans are going it ask her out…" said Naruto.

"She might accept one of them too!" added Shikamaru.

"Will you guy shut up, I don't have a fuckin crush on her?" I yelled not trying to kill them.

"So your in love!" they all asked at the same time.

"No just leave!" I said pushing them out the house.

Huh and here I though I was going to get some peace and quiet; I might as well go to bed. I went to my room this time with out any one knocking on my door. Some times I wound why I hang out with them but then I realized I would be like shino I loser/loner/freak. When I final fell on my bed to go to sleep I turned and smelled Sakura scent it smelled like all these kinds different of flowers, it was weird but I like it. It calmed me down fast too, I picked up her pillow and started to smell it before I knew it I was daydreaming but I snapped out of it once I heard the door unlocked and put the pillow back on the bed.

"Sasuke, we're back." I heard Sakura saying at the door.

"Why cant I get a fuckin day off?" I said banging my head against the wall

"Sasuke you might want to stop that…" said Sakura who look like she kind scared.

"Why should I?" I stopped and asked.

"Because you're bleeding, and you putting a hole in the wall…" She said with an O.o face.

"Wha…" I asked.

**Sakura p.o.v**

Huh I signed then placed Daichi in his crib to sleep. You know what I wonder what goes in Sasuke mind really I mean I left to about two hours talking to the girls and I come back and he's slamming his head in the wall probably trying to comment suicide. I mean its not that bad living with after all I'm the one who does all the house work, plus I work in the hospital at night time almost everyday. Maybe that why Itachi killed his clan his family, they were probably like Sasuke is right now… poor Itachi. Anyway when I came back with the first ad kit Sasuke was still acting weird and I mean weirder than before.

"Sasuke, stop trying to kill your…" I said just looking at him.

"Wtf, are you talking about?" he asked with some blood trickling down his face.

"Your bleeding even more you idiot." I said as blood was covering the floor and the wall more.

"How am I an idiot!" Sasuke replied angrily looking like he was about to punch me which was a bad idea.

"Sasuke your beating your head against the wall like a maniac and walking around in a little circle for like 5 minutes now what would you call that…" I told him like he was a dumb little kid who need to be grounded.

All he said was "…nvm" in my opinion that was a good idea.

Thought so, I said in my head then told him "now let me heal your head ok.".

"h-hey don't t-touch it I'm ok really" he said as the pain went though his body.

He's blushing a little and I right then I notice how strange he was acting just because I was here and I start to wonder if it had to do with this morning or if he was sick but then it was only for a sec. right after the only thing that came out of my mouth was hehe.

I couldn't help but laugh a little but before I knew it I couldn't hold the laughter back much longer.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"n-nothing…" I told him.

After I got finish with healing his wound he keep asking me the same question and the more harder it became to hold my laugh in; final I broke, hahahahaha I couldn't stop laugh that the great Uchiha was blushing I just could not believe it. In my life time I would have never thought the great Sasuke Uchiha was blushing and at something I said. I was laughing so hold that I bump my head on the door which hurted really badly and I fell on the ground crying and laughing at the same time, I tell you I must have looked like an idiot right then to Sasuke.

"Sakura, are you ok?" he asked me and right now I just about to burst even more.

"Yah I'm fine…" I said getting control of myself.

**To be continued**

**Yeah I know I'm evil **

**None of the characters belong to me they belong to their rightful owners this is pure fan base and if any one does not like this please, please don't hate me just don't read this fanfic at all, also I'm thinking about ending this fanfic I wont end it if I get at least two reviews in the next month which I January and I will make the next chapter but I'm not sure about after that, its just that I feel like only one person really likes this. I'm very sorry it took so long for me to upload it, I had a lot of stuff to do with my family like I was at a wedding and I was helping with it and there were 10 birthday parties this month in a row a lot right(November and December put together) but the next one will be out in the end of January - hinata3487 **


	5. Ch5: sasuke has a problem

**Sakura pov**

It been 3 hours since I hit my head laughing and its about 10pm now I think

"Sakura why don't you take it easy…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke your sounding like my mother." I mumbled to him.

"Did you say something Sakura?" he asked me.

"Nothing…' I sighed.

"Umm Sakura…" he whispered.

"Yeah!" I said.

"About the other day…" Sasuke said trying to figure out what to say.

"Yeah, what about it Sasuke-kun?" I replied.

"The question…" he said in a quiet tone, still thinking, oh my god why couldn't he just forget that damn it.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun don't worry about that just get some rest right now ok" I said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Bu-" he said before I interrupted him.

"Sasuke-kun go to sleep!" I ordered.

"Sakura, don't you think your to young to have a child." Sasuke said being a dumb ass.

"I'm nineteen, I'm old enough to have a kid or even adopt one!" I said not looking at him.

"Sakura, still-" he said turning around to look at me.

"Still what, Sasuke-kun?" I said looking for my clothes.

"…" no answer.

"Sasuke" I said turning around to see why he didn't answer me.

"…I'm sorry, I didn't know you where getting undress (nose bleed)" he said still watching me.

"Sasuke, you perv *_**slap**_*" I said a little embarrassed that he saw me naked.

_**Sasuke: Turns back around **_( _bet you didn't know Sasuke was a little perv watching ppl undress hehe_)

"Hmph, I'm finished" I said getting in bed.

"Sakura…" he said sounding sad.

"What do you want?" I said think of a punishment for him.

"Gomena" he said trying to be cute.

"Sasuke your not sleeping near me tonight, so stay the fuck away from me tonight" I said final.

_**(for a couple of nights Sasuke has been putting his arms around Sakura waist, and has been sleeping like that, I'll put link in profile page)**_

**Sasuke pov**

_Damn it… I need to control this urge, damn it Sakura I didn't see that much, forget it , I'll have to wait to she's asleep so I can sleep normally. hmm I don't understand what her problem is, I really don't understand girls, I'll ask the guys tomorrow. Right now I'm going to check Daichi. _

_When I came back from checking on him, Sakura had fallen asleep, so I quietly got in to bed and put one hand underneath Sakura so I could put my arms around her waist, in a while she started to move, so I stopped. I had to be very careful to make sure I didn't wake her up, or other wise I might have got the shit beaten out of me, it took a few minutes but I final got my arms around her and I scooted near her more. It felt good to feel her warm body near me._

**Sakura pov**

_When I had woken up and what do I see right when I wake up the little perv arms around me. I tell you, he has some nerves to do that after I had just slapped him last night. _

_Right when I turned around to kick him off the bed, I saw his beautiful little face look happy to be asleep peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to kick him. I actually chicken out on kicking him off the bed, I'm going to regret this later I just know it._

_So I got out of bed, dressed myself, and started cleaning the house. When I looked at the time it was 8:28am, I had been cleaning for about 45 min. and counting. Now all I have to do is take care of Daichi, as I went in to his room, he start to wake up. Once I picked him up he started to laugh, oh my god I wish I could just keep him forever. I don't care what Sasuke says, he's just so damn cute, I cant wait till I have a child._

**5min. later**

"Sasuke, get your ass up" I yelled in his ear.

"5 more minutes Sakura" Sasuke mumbled.

"5min. huh about this" I said as I poured water on him

"Ok, I'm awake" he said as he shot up.

"That more like it" I laughed.

**A few minutes later**

"Sasuke could you take care of Daichi for me" I asked Sasuke

…

"Sasuke…" I said waiting for an answer.

"Sasuke…" I said again with no answer.

"Sasuke, why the hell aren't you answering" I yelled letting my temper get the better of me.

_*thoughts*Hmm what's this_

**See's note**

_Sakura _

_I had to go some where for a minute. I'll be back later._

_Sasuke_

_p.s. Ino called and said something about an extra job you had._

_*thoughts*He left…that bastard left without even telling me._

_I guess I'm taking you with me, Daichi *_

**Normal pov**

**At the place where Sakura meets up with Ino**

"Sakura where have you been, I told Sasuke to tell you that the show was in 50min. You just made it in time" Ino said yelling across the hall from Sakura.

"I'm sorry Ino but just Sasuke left me a note, and I had to get Daichi ready too; Could you take of him for me" Sakura asked Ino.

"Sure" Ino said with a (b'.')b look on her face.

**Hands over Daichi**

**To Sasuke **

"What did you guys want now." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"We got tickets to go to a show and we want you to come with us." Naruto said eating popcorn out of nowhere.

"And we wont leave you alone until you come with us" Kiba added.

"Fine I'll go with you if you will shut up about it. So when does the show start" Sasuke said leaning on a fence.

"In like 10 minutes" Shikamaru said look at his watch.

"We better hurry to get our sits, cause I don't feel like standing up" Kiba said about to run off the studio.

_**After a few minutes of walking the boys finally got there, to see that there were not many people there. Because there was about 22min. left before the show started.**_

"Hey are we in the right place" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, go ask Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Why me" Naruto yelled.

"I'll buy you ramen" Sasuke said crossing his fingers

"ok" said Naruto who started to look for the clock.

"You're not going to buy him ramen are you" asked Kiba.

"nope" replied Sasuke.

"Hey director, are we in the right place for the show" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but why are you in here so early, it starts at 1:00 and its like 12:29 right now…" said the director.

"Wha…" Naruto yelled.

"Shika what time is it on your watch" Naruto asked.

"It's 1:05, why?" Shika asked.

"Your watch is fast that's why its only 12:40" Naruto said still eating popcorn._**(why hasn't any of the boys said some thing about that)**_

**Skip time to 1:00 ( yeah I didn't feel like right about them arguing you all can just imagine that right)**

**To the girls**

"Oh Sakura you look so pretty in the dress" Tenten said looking at all the dress in the room.

"Good luck out there" Hinata said waving her hand.

"Thanks you guys" Sakura said running to the stage.

_**Now performing her brand new hit distance Haruno Sakura**_

_**Music starts playing **_

_**Sakura sings :**_

_**Huh huh (Huh huh) you're the one (you're the one)**_

_**my love for you (my love for you)**_

**__**

Naze na no nani shitemo  
Kizukeba kimi no koto kangaeteru  
I just don't know what to do

Kimi no kotoba hitotsu dake de  
Mai agattari ochitsuitari shite  
Watashi janai mitai  
but you don't know how I feel

Itsu ni nattara  
Kizuite kureru no  
Kono kokoro kimi ni zenbu agetai no ni

Oikakete mo  
Oikakete mo  
Todokanai  
Konna ni suki na no ni  
Matenai yo  
everytime everywhere  
Kimi no kokoro wo misete yo

Nani yori motto  
Dare yori motto  
Kimi wo shiritai kara  
Itsumademo  
addicted to you  
Kimi shika mienakute

Naze na no kimi no mae ja  
Kawaiku itai no ni kara mawatteru  
I just don't know what to do  
Kimi no suki na uta wo kiite  
Kimi no suki na fuku wo kite mo  
Chikazukenai  
but you don't know how I feel

Itsu ni nattara  
Kizuite kureru no  
Kimi dake no tokubetsuna hito ni naritai no

Oikakete mo  
Oikakete mo  
Todokanai  
Konna ni suki na no ni  
Matenai yo  
everytime everywhere  
Kimi no kokoro wo misete yo

Nani yori motto  
Dare yori motto  
Kimi wo shiritai kara  
tsumademo  
addicted to you  
Kimi shika mienakute

Konna ni setsunai dake nara  
Kono kokoro ni kagi wo kaketai kedo  
Mou tomerarenai yo  
Kimi ga ii no  
Doushite mo doushitemo  
can't stop my love for you

Oikakete mo  
Oikakete mo  
Todokanai  
Konna ni suki na no ni  
Matenai yo  
everytime everywhere  
Kimi no subete wo misete yo

Nani yori motto  
Dare yori motto  
Kimi wo shiritai kara  
Itsumademo  
addicted to you  
Kimi shika mienakute

_**To be continued**_

_**Yeah I'm having a writers block right now. I just cant think of any thing to write about in the story and the next chapter might not be out till march. I'm sorry about that but it's like I cant think of anything. Oh yeah and no one notice naruto eating popcorn dat came out of no where or did they (plays evil piano music) ~hinata3487**_

**____**p.s tell me what you think about the song and tell me if it reminds you of sakura feeling for sasuke or if its just me, i have already put the link in my page byebye now and read more when i stop having a writers block


	6. Authors Notes

_Author notes ~hinata3487_

_If you haven't noticed I have been having a writers block for a month. But during that time I have been watching and reading new anime. The problem is I'm not interested in Naruto that much, matter in fact I've been watching fairy tail more and more at first I just watching random anime but when I started to watch fairy tail, I couldn't stop._

_I've been watching it since about December or November and I cant stop, I just love it the story, the character, I cant stop reading or watching it. It drives me crazy, Naruto used to be my 1 anime and manga but now I just not interested at all I still like it but I just like put it to the side like I just turn a blind eye to it. I'm so sorry but I'll still try and write the story but it might not be for a while. It just, Fairy Tail daisuki. So gomena, its just hard to write about something you don't that must interest in it._

_Oh and if your haven't watched it you should try, you might like it. But I have to warn you all of the main character: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Ezra, and happy(is the cat) have some problems I'll tell you one of the problems, one of the guys have a stripping habit (oh and its not that bad, he doesn't take off this underwear). Hehehe that's wat him my favorite character._

_Bye bye_


	7. Ch6: kidnapped

**sakura pov**

Its been 3 days since that i had that dream that i was singing and sasuke was a bad father but i dont think its ever going to happen. I mean really i dont think it is going to happen no way right, right. sasuke been have troble daichi, well i dont think that hes ready for a child yet not really. right now sasuke took daichi over naruto and hinatas house while i do all the laundry, to tell the truth im a little tired it should only take me 2 more hours to get everything done then that just leave me to do dinner. I really dont feel like doing all of this but then who would sasuke, ha my butt he would, most of you dont know this but hes not really good at any thing besides being a ninja doing mission and stuff like that. Even before he left the leaf village he would mostly go out to eat, well besides when i made him food to eat, oh those were the days. when i just said that last sentence i sounded like an old lady, an old lady i need some more me time, i really hope im not getting grey hairs when im only 22~

*ding dong ding dong*

oh some ones at the door i better answer that.

"hello" i opened the door and no one was there. weird.

"hello" i said again looking outside turning my head from right to left.

"any one there some one, any one" hmm must be imaging things sakura you need a day off girl, you really need a day off.

out of no where some on egrabbed both of my hand and through me on the ground. "let me go damn it" i said kicking my legs back and forth trying to get the creep off of me but he wouldnt budge. the next thing i knew everything was turning dark and then i was unconscious.

**sasuke pov**

today i went to the dope's house with daichi, he was getting his butt spoiled. hinata was holding him and giving all the attention he wanted just like sakura. its been about 5 hours since we left my house leaving sakura to do the laundry. im going back right now i forgot his bottle, daichi staying with hinata for the time being.

**20 min after walking**

somethings wrong, its to quiet...

as i final got to my house i notice the door it open sakura wouldnt leave it open like that would she.

"sakura" i called out to see if she was there.

no one answer, i took out my kunia and queitly started to walk to the door, making sure no one was watching me from behind. theres no one there either, i walked in every room, again no one still. whats going on?

i need to go back and get daichi before some thing happens.

it took me 8 minutes to get back to naruto's house at full speed. when i got there the house was dark the lights were off, most likely becouse hinata trying to put daichi asleep.

"sasuke" i heard my names called when i walked in.

"hinata?" she was on the floor trying to get up.

"there were 20 of them, they came right after you and naruto kun left, im sorry"

"what!"

"im so sorry i couldnt stop them from taking daichi"

"dont worry about it, i going to find them some how"

"sasuke kun wait they left one thing behind over there" hinata point to the bookshelf by the door, what could it be?

"a scroll"

its a message

TO BE CONTINUED

HINATA3487~

it been a while since ive made a chapter i know a really long time, it cant be helped im writin another story, and i would like my naruto fans to read it too. if you read my A.N. then you know i watch, read, draw,write Fairy Tail. some of you might have done what i asked, and most of you might have gone and read it but then like it suck its coping off of one piece which lots of ppl say but its not true couse it you watched rave master you would know fairy tail was created by the same person and all of the character are created based off of rave. also they have a romeo and juliet pair and its really sad TT^TT i cryed, i will make the next chapter after i get more chapters in my other fanfiction

sorry for it being so short it was at last minute


End file.
